


The sky is on fire，and I must go

by yunchuyin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 《原力觉醒》后一个小短篇，luke在隐居前和leia见了一面





	The sky is on fire，and I must go

他们告别的时候谁也没有说话。

Han已经走了。

他是那个一直想要离开的人，也总是最先离开。

金属冰冷的光穿过对流层、平流层，以一个父亲摆脱悲伤的速度奔向茫茫宇宙。楚巴卡陪着他，从前及以后，还有那艘著名的千年隼，这是——仅剩的安慰。当一些事情发生之后，尽管错误不属于除了孩子本身以外的任何人，他们仍然负有责任。

一对父母，和一个老师，同时是他母亲的兄弟。

Luke轻轻地拥抱她。

原力包裹着他们涌动，带来仿佛一张羊绒毯子似的慰籍。虽然Leia没有受过训练，她依然能凭借那种强有力的联系感受，并尽力回传给Luke，以此支撑和保护他，使这位心碎的绝地武士不要受到内心更多的折磨。

那不是，像Ben弄丢了光剑或者乱开他老爸的飞船，他会道歉并请求原谅——绝地再次遭到清洗，幼徒们被屠杀殆尽，同时这个有着浓密黑发和狂热眼神的男孩儿头也不回地投向Snoke，改名为Kylo Ren。

每一件事，都是昨日重现。关于Anakin Skywalker如何成为了Darth Vader，关于Padmé Amidala怎样满怀悲伤地死亡。他们深知这痛苦，伴随血缘和原力的纽带紧紧缠绕着呼吸。

胸腔中的寒冷又开始敲击Luke的肺，他既忘不了Ben刚出生伸出手指握不住东西的样子，也忘不了他戴着头盔似曾相识的样子。

他们给他起了Ben的名字——Ben Kenobi，曾经Luke不明白那些沙漠里孤独的隐居，而现在他将步上同样的路途。他可以坚定地面对Vader，却不能下手伤害Ben。他是，Leia和Han的儿子。

Luke不会告诉任何人那一天他有多高兴。

他们小心翼翼地抱着那个男孩儿，观察他皱巴巴不高兴的脸，睁不开的眼睛，嘴唇紧闭，不知道错也不知道对，一个崭新的生命。他们猜测他会像谁，Leia还是Han，他会在政治上一展长才，或者冒险精神十足地面对银河系的各种危险。Luke总是不参加这些讨论（或者说争论），他眼也不眨地盯着Leia的儿子，原力在他们的身体中波纹般荡开。

这是一个天行者家的孩子。

他那时就意识到，却仍旧没有参透其中的深意。

这个男孩儿既不像他的父亲，也不像他的母亲，他有太多欲望得不到满足以至最终痛苦发狂。他们既不能帮助他，也没法挽救他。

Leia轻柔地拍打她哥哥的手臂，她的眼睛里混合着洞悉和坚决。

就像在千年隼上她安慰Luke时那样，当所有事情不可避免地滑向深渊，她始终是他们中更顽强的那一个。

曾经她不愿意原谅Vader，现在，她也不原谅Kylo Ren。

她仍然战斗。肩负重担，绝不退缩逃避，绝不向任何人屈服，和Luke第一次在R2播放的影像中见到的一样坚强美丽。

他第一眼就决定去帮助她。

一个沙漠行星农场出身的小子，和一个高贵的公主。命运将他们牵系在一起。

他曾心存幻想，而最后，原力指引了一切。

他们同时退开来。

Leia看着他，神情中有一瞬间的痛苦。

她知道了，原力从不欺骗，这是分别的时候。她爱的所有人，最终都要一个接一个地离她而去。

Luke戴上绝地深褐色的兜帽，他的脸庞藏在阴影下，再也不像禁闭室大门打开的那一刹她看见的莽撞英俊的金发少年。

R2在他们身后发出蜂鸣，指示灯不停闪烁，然后熄灭。

Leia公主沉默地看着绝地武士的飞船在天空划出一个曼妙的弧线。他是银河系最优秀的飞行员，就像他们的父亲。

Kylo Ren是错误的那一个。

而Luke，Luke是命中注定的那一个。

从塔图因的双子日开始，命运最终走去了它应该去往的方向。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> the rise and fall of Darth Vader里安纳金在到达塔图因之前做梦预见了飞梭大赛，他对母亲施密提到了双子日。题目则来自《Farewell，Angelina》的歌词。  
> 写于2016年3月


End file.
